


Darkness Into Stars

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Into" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  A while ago, I wrote a drabble for the "Moria" challenge calledComfort in the Long Dark, and I realized while writing this that this drabble is Aragorn's side of that piece.





	Darkness Into Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Into" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A while ago, I wrote a drabble for the "Moria" challenge called [Comfort in the Long Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949909), and I realized while writing this that this drabble is Aragorn's side of that piece.

Aragorn would never admit voluntarily that he disliked closed-in spaces. He understood the necessity of Moria--for one thing, he had no wish to face the Watcher again--but the knowledge of stone over his head and darkness pressing in made him sharp with everyone, even the hobbits.

Footsteps, then a body settling beside him. "Are you well?" Boromir.

"Fine." Sharp, and he regretted it immediately.

A pause, and then Boromir spoke. "There are many stories of how the stars came to be, but first among them all is the story of Eärendil..."

In his voice, the darkness became stars.


End file.
